


"Zimmermann Charm"

by jackzirnmermann (carohdanvers)



Series: jack "heart eyes" zimmermann [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alicia Zimmermann is my hero, F/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohdanvers/pseuds/jackzirnmermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia nudges her husband’s shoulder and, after meeting his eye, casts a meaningful look across the table at Jack. “Look how happy he is, Bob,” she whispers, quietly enough that Jack - who seems to be absorbed in a conversation with Georgia - doesn't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Zimmermann Charm"

Alicia nudges her husband’s shoulder and, after meeting his eye, casts a meaningful look across the table at Jack. “Look how happy he is, Bob,” she whispers, quietly enough that Jack - who seems to be absorbed in a conversation with Georgia - doesn’t hear.

_ Going to school at Samwell has clearly been good for him _ , Alicia thinks. She feels a rush of fondness for Jack, her sweet boy, who’s been through so much in the past few years and managed to come out of it stronger and seemingly happier than he was before. She makes a mental note to pull him aside after dinner and let him know how proud she is of him. 

“The Zimmermann charm must have worked,” Bob says. 

Alicia laughs and glances back over at him. Beneath the table, he reaches for her hand. Their fingers intertwine. Bob’s hands are calloused from years of hockey playing; Alicia’s are smooth. “You keep talking about that,” she says, affectionate. “I still don’t know what you mean.”

Bob winks. “You know, Alicia,” he says with the air of someone who’s about to divulge a huge secret, leaning in toward her. “He gets it from you.”

Alicia quirks an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“The Zimmermann charm. It’s yours,” says Bob. “It didn’t exist until you took my last name, Mrs. Zimmerman. When we met, I was so charmed by you that I thought, ‘Wow, one day I want to make this amazing, beautiful, sophisticated woman my wife’. And then that happened, and the Alicia charm became the Zimmermann charm.”

“You  _ dork _ ,” Alicia says, grinning at him. She squeezes his hand. “I know you just made that up to flatter me.”

Bob feigns being scandalized, placing the hand that’s not holding hers over his heart. “What? Me, a flatterer? I’ll have you know that I mean every word I said.”

“Sure, Bob,” says Alicia. Then she plants a quick kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

Bob’s eyes soften. “I love you, too.” 

They smile at each other for a moment, still just as smitten with each other as they were years ago when they were young. Then Alicia says, “Really, though, Bob - tell me what the Zimmermann charm has to do with Jack.” 

“Oh,” says Bob, nonchalant. “I think he’s in love.” 

Alicia stills.  _ “What?”  _

      



End file.
